supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Castillo asediado
Castillo asediado (Castle Siege en inglés; 攻城戦''' Kōjō-sen'' lit. Asedio en japonés) es un escenario introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y vuelto a ver en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, perteneciente al [[Fire Emblem (universo)|mundo de Fire Emblem]]. Este escenario toma lugar en un castillo bajo ataque. Aunque no representa un castillo particular de la serie, este toma varios elementos de la misma en toda su plenitud. Características Cuando la batalla comienza, los personajes luchan en el exterior del castillo, el cual es una sección de reducido tamaño con 2 plataformas. Pasados 40 segundos, el suelo sucumbe y la pelea pasa al interior del castillo, el cual incluye unas plataformas sujetadas por estatuas destruibles si se golpean lo suficiente, junto a 2 plataformas más en las esquinas superiores. Pasados otros 40 segundos, el suelo sucumbe una vez más para dar paso al sub-suelo, el cual es una caverna oscura tambaleante y llena de lava, sin plataformas. Durante la transición entre secciones, aún es posible luchar en una zona en movimiento, sin plataformas. En caso de darse una muerte súbita, dicho evento tomará lugar en la sección donde terminó la batalla. Canciones en Mi música En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Fire Emblem Theme'' *''With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)'' *''Attack'' *''Preparing to Advance'' *'''''Winning Road - Roy's Hope *''Shadow Dragon Medley'' *''Ike's Theme'' *''Against the Dark Knight'' *''Crimean Army Sortie'' *''Power-Hungry Fool'' *''Victory Is Near'' *''Fire Emblem (Melee)'' :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben ser desbloqueadas.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U *70pxFire Emblem Theme <> *70pxFire Emblem <> *70pxShadow Dragon Medley <> *70pxWith Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) <> *70pxWinning Road - Roy's Hope <> *70pxAttack (Fire Emblem) <> *70pxPreparing to Advance <> *70pxCrimean Army Sortie *70pxAgainst the Dark Knight *70pxPower-Hungry Fool *70pxVictory is Near *70pxIke's Theme *70pxLost in Thoughts All Alone''Estas canciones solo estarán disponibles si se ha adquirido a Corrin. *70pxLost in Thoughts All Alone'' :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben ser desbloqueadas.'' Galería Castillo asediado SSBB (2).jpg|La pelea toma lugar en el techo... Castillo asediado SSBB (3).jpg|para que luego de un tiempo... Castillo asediado SSBB (4).jpg|esta pase al interior... Castillo asediado SSBB (5).jpg|en donde las estatuas pueden ser destrozadas... Castillo asediado SSBB (6).jpg|para luego terminar en una caverna llena de lava. Castillo asediado vista total SSBB.jpg|Vista aérea del Castillo asediado. Marth, Ike y Daraen en el Castillo Asediado SSB4 (Wii U) (1).jpg|Marth, Ike y Daraen en el exterior del escenario de la versión de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Marth, Ike y Daraen en el Castillo Asediado SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Marth, Ike y Daraen en el interior del escenario de la versión de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Castillo asediado (Versión Omega) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Versión Omega del escenario. Origen A través de toda la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]], el objetivo principal de varios capítulos de cada juego implica asediar un castillo. Arts oficiales de varios castillos de Fire Emblem los muestran rodeados de bosques, y . El castillo asediado muestra ambas características. Un rasgo característico de la serie es la relación entre los villanos y los dragones; a menudo estos pertenecen a la raza de los dragones, o estos utilizan dragones durante la batalla. tienen un dragón como escudo, extremadamente similar a aquel usado por la nación de Daein en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, aunque posee ciertas diferencias. En varios juegos de Fire Emblem, las Ballestas son armas disponibles. Variedades especificas conocidas como Hoistflamme (ファイアーガン''' Faiā Gan'' lit. Pistola de fuego) y Pachyderm (エレファント''' Erefanto'' lit. Elefante) son utilizadas por una clase conocida como Balísticos en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem y Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Estas ballestas son capaces de disparar proyectiles en llamas, así como explosivos. Las armas que disparan las bolas de fuego vistas en el fondo del escenario comparten estas características, pero de acuerdo con el Smash Bros. DOJO!!, estas son catapultas. Las catapultas son conocidas como Stonehoist (ストーンヘッジ''' Sutōn Hejji'' lit. Cobertura de piedra; '''''Onagers en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn), pero no están limitadas a disparar bolas de fuego. En el interior del castillo, es posible ver a un , acompañado de , al fondo del salón. Varios de los capítulos principales de cada juego de ''Fire Emblem'' toman lugar dentro de un castillo, con el objetivo de tomar el trono de un jefe, el cual muy a menudo era un General. Dicha tradición comenzó en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, en donde un General (''しょうぐん Shogun'') llamado Emereus era el jefe de un castillo. No obstante, este General tiene un gran parecido con el Caballero Negro, un personaje importante en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, y enemigo mortal de Ike; curiosamente, el Caballero Negro también era un General, aunque, nuevamente, existen diferencias notables entre ambas figuras. Los soldados al lado del general llevan armadura de color rojo, color característico de las unidades enemigas en la serie Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War fue el primer título en presentar un fondo durante los diálogos; uno de dichos fondos es similar al interior del Castillo asediado. El que las estatuas puedan ser destruidas proviene de Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, el primer juego de la serie en incorporar terreno destruible. Binding Blade también introdujo los sub-suelos llenos de lava: a partir de Binding Blade, todo juego de Fire Emblem, con la excepción de Path of Radiance, posee un área con estas exactas descripciones. El sub-suelo del Castillo asediado esta diseñado en base a estas áreas. Enlaces externos *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/stages/stage09.html Pagina del Castillo asediado en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Véase también Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (Wii U)